


I think of you and lick my lips

by elliefish



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliefish/pseuds/elliefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.C orders a lot of pizza. Kallen's the delivery girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think of you and lick my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from idk. I’m not 100% on the characterisation of these two so I’m sorry if it’s a bit off!! I’m sorry in general for this tbh but
> 
> I’m aware that tipping isn’t really?? A thing?? In Japan?? But the code geass universe is all about Britannia and I am an uncultured English swine so you’re going to have to bear with me. 
> 
> The title’s from the fast food song I cannot believe

The night shift as a Pizza Hut delivery girl had to be the worst job Kallen had ever had.

 Aside from the whole _pizza delivery_ and _night shift_ factors, the kind of people who order pizza at night are the worst kind of customers you’ll ever meet. They’re either drunk and rowdy or lonely and crying, and always too distracted to tip. Fuckers.

Well – there was one exception to the rule. 

Between delivering pizza to the many drunk and/or lonely, every night – and that means _every night_ – Kallen would get an order to the only address she anticipated going to; to the only customer who Kallen even remembered the face of.

The first night Kallen delivered to The Girl With The Green Hair, she nearly dropped the pizza. The girl behind the door was probably the most beautiful person Kallen had seen in her entire fucking life, but definitely the most beautiful thing she’d seen all night. Not that that’s difficult when you’re staring at pizza for hours, but it was a nice change. Fresh. And _green._

The Girl With The Green Hair snatched the pizza out of Kallen’s wobbly grasp, and slammed the door in her face. 

Kallen was back in the car before she noticed the definite lack of a tip, but she couldn’t really find it in herself to mind.

 

The night after, she got an order to the same address, and a flash of – of _something_ \- spiked in her chest. She gripped the pizza box tighter before she rung the bell. Just in case. 

The Girl With The Green Hair opened the door.

“It’s you,” she said, and her eyes – stupid, gorgeous, golden eyes, what the fuck – seemed to bore into the depths of Kallen’s head. 

“Uh… yeah?” 

The Girl With The Green Eyes held out her hand expectantly, and Kallen realised she was still holding the pizza.

She started, and held the box out. “Here’s your, um, order.” 

The Girl nodded, and took it from her before closing the door.

 

Every night, every interaction, was much of the same, quiet and quick and leaving an impression on Kallen so vivid she thought she might go a little insane. But at the same time, it might have been the only thing _keeping_ her sane in the stifling routines of _pizza delivery._

It went on for a month (and how can you eat pizza every night for a month?) until anything really changed.

Kallen rung the bell and The Girl With The Green Hair answered the door.

“My name’s C.C.”

Kallen blinked.

C.C stared, expression unreadable. “What’s yours?”

“Kallen. It’s Kallen.”

And then – a smile. The Girl, C.C, was _smiling_ and _holy shit this is the best thing I’ve ever seen I’m so glad I didn’t take tonight off._

“Do you want to come in?”

“For pizza?”

C.C’s smile widened a little. “No. The pizza’s mine. For something else.”

She leaned forwards and gripped Kallen’s shoulders and pressed their lips together.

Kallen gasped and started to lean into her when –

“You’ll squash the pizza,” C.C said, moving away, then, again, “Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah. I do.”


End file.
